Crazy laugh
by keffys
Summary: There's only one thing he needs. Cato/Clove.


**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine.

**Rating:** PG-13. Violence, suggestive scenes. T.

**Summary:** There's only one thing he needs. Cato/Clove.

* * *

**Crazy laugh.**

He met her way before the games, when she was barely thirteen and he was almost fifteen. He wishes he hadn't, though, because that means that he would kill someone that is linked with some memories back home.

It's not that he's showing a weakness or something, but he wishes his partner was someone with a face a little less interesting, a little less like his.

"I am not going to wish you good luck," she says, her voice is calm and her face is impassive, and then she adds, "We _don't need_ luck, Cato."

"We don't need _anything_."

There's a brief pause. He looks at her, so small and yet so deadly.

"We don't need this conversation, that's for sure," she finishes before turning in her heels and walking away from him.

. . .

She's so dark in the night that it would scare you if you weren't so completely devoid of any emotion. Her eyes are dark, without the shining moon reflecting in them, and her face is pale with dim freckles in her nose, her smile is mysterious and her hair is kept in a braid that should make her look childish, but instead gives her an air of confidence. She's way more interesting than Glimmer, whose constant attempts at seduction are beginning to annoy him, even if she doesn't have the long legs and blonde hair allure.

He should stop thinking about this stuff.

"Go to sleep," she laughs, it's a crazy laugh, "if you dare."

"I don't need sleep."

"Well, I don't fucking need your eyes watching me, that's for sure," she turns around and keeps playing with her knives, ignoring the gaze of the blonde. Next to him, Glimmer's fingers graze his skin and he decides that he could lie down with open eyes, if only for an hour.

He can't see Katniss Everdeen up in the tree, but silently promises that he will kill her as soon as he has the chance.

. . .

Every time she laughs, it's that fucking crazy laugh. He's starting to wonder when she lost that pretty laugh she used to have two years ago. She has changed, he notices, she's meaner and stronger, she's crazier. She's disturbingly enthralling, in all her madness, when she's playing with her knives and telling him to stop looking at her.

There's silence all around him and he's glad for so many things but most of all he's glad Glimmer's gone.

He never liked easy, anyways.

Suddenly it's only them sharing the alliance. Death has claimed the other ones, but they are still going strong. He likes it more now, he notices. She's not as crazy when there's only the two of them, she seems to drop some mask but not completely.

He curses under his breath and she laughs (a pretty laugh, as before).

It's weird, but not a bad thing.

He _really_ should stop thinking about this kind of shit.

. . .

Everything about her is blood when he kisses her. Her hands are bloody and her eyes are red, her lips are sour and metallic and suddenly he's totally freaked out at his own actions.

It's not supposed to be like this.

Her hand curves in his neck, her nails play with his jaw and her teeth bite his lower lip. He moans, and he is too much aware that she's fifteen years old as her kisses her way down her neck.

It's not supposed to feel like this.

When she moans, the sound rips through him, he feels it in his toes and his hands dig into her back when he bites her shoulder. Its blood what he tastes in his mouth and is her hand the one that grips his arm and it's her fucking voice that tells him that he's a stupid boy.

He's not supposed to let his guard down, not with this girl that is crazy dangerous and definitely not when they are the only careers left, but he does.

When he comes, and she does too, she laughs.

It's not the crazy laugh, but it's not the pretty one. It's different, kind of husky, and with a jolt he realizes that her real laugh.

This won't last.

. . .

Everything about her is blood when he holds her broken body. Her eyes are not seeing anything, they don't shine (why would they shine? They didn't when she was alive, except for the moment when she killed someone), there's blood in her head and there's blood in her hands.

There's blood in her eyelids too, but that's only because his hands are covered in the blood pouring from her head and he closed her eyes just seconds ago.

Her voice echoes in his head, calling his name. He puts her body down, looks at her for a moment and then walks away.

In the woods he laughs, a crazy sad laugh that breaks the heart he didn't knew he had.

* * *

Any opinions?


End file.
